


Journal d'un enfant de l'ombre

by Bulle2savon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulle2savon/pseuds/Bulle2savon
Summary: "Lorsque je levai les yeux sur lui, il eut cet imperceptible mouvement de recul, comme s'il eut rencontré, un court instant, un spectre ancien longtemps tut dans sa mémoire. Si l'air de son visage arborait une mine austère - les lèvres continuellement scellées, malgré les brides de phrases qui en échappaient -, sa main droite semblait trahir une sourde agitation: son pouce frottait nerveusement son index, puis disparaissait dans sa paume, et reprenait sa place initiale, comme s'il manquât un pan de son corps pour si appuyer."Aliénor Macht ne sait pas qui elle ait. Seul son nom lui murmure qu'elle est différente. Pour comprendre et surmonter une existence vécut à toute allure, elle couche sur le papier des fragments de sa vie et les conséquences de sa rencontre avec le plus célèbre des aurors New-yorkais.





	

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à commenter !

New York, 1910  
Lorsque le tonnerre de sortilèges s’essouffla, Percival Graves comprit que sa mission avait été un franc “succès”. Son bras, tendu dans l’obscurité, retomba près de sa hanche, mais ses doigts restèrent crispés autour de sa baguette. De lourdes fumerolles blanchâtres émanaient des gisants encore brûlants de la fièvre du combat, se mêlant bientôt à la brume du soir. Un silence tenace pesait contre le dos de l’auror que la pose hiératique avait exigé l’inertie des autres sorciers, baguette en main, le front et la nuque coulants de sueur, face au spectacle désolant qui s’offrait à leur vue. Étendus sur l’asphalte humide, des pantins désarticulés embrassaient les pavés, le regard ôté de toute vie, où seule demeurait la stupeur qui les avait pris au vif et tendait leurs traits pour l’éternité. Des cris percèrent finalement la nuit et hélèrent le sorcier. Ses membres statufiés se dérouillèrent d’une seule impulsion pour serpenter à travers les cadavres dont le sang versé se mêlait à l’eau ruisselante et s’accumulait en flaques.“Bientôt, tout cela sera derrière moi” se promit-il alors qu’il avançait toujours vers son subalterne perché sur le perron. Et, pour se donner de la contenance, il réajusta son col avant de fendre, dans un ultime mouvement de cape, le brouillard visqueux pour pénétrer dans la demeure. 

Un vent froid s’était engouffré à l’intérieur - les sorts répétés des deux camps ayant percé les fenêtres - et pourtant, mêlé au effluves mordantes de la cendre, l’odeur métallique du sang empoisonnait l’air sans que Graves ne parvînt à l’ignorer. Ses yeux restèrent figés sur la pénombre ondoyante alors qu’un jeune auror à la voix fébrile lui indiquait l’étage. Sa main gauche vint caresser le mur au papier peint décharné, rencontrant les irrégularités du bois dans un frottement doucereux. Un faible “Lumos” traversa ses lèvres blêmes et la lumière jaillit dans l’obscurité pour rencontrer une forme écroulée, prête à dévaler les marches au moindre mouvement extérieur. Une main traversait les balustres de la main-courante, la paume offerte au ciel et les doigts lâches, pointés vers le sol. Arrivé à sa hauteur, le sorcier baissa son regard sur la créature: ses longs cheveux brouillaient un visage qui avait dû être harmonieux si la bouche n’eut pas déformé sa face en une grimace d’effroi. 

Celle-ci, toutefois, avait eu la décence de clore ses paupières pour mourir. 

Graves enjamba le cadavre, laissant derrière lui les ténèbres l’engloutirent, et continua son ascension. Alors que son pied faisait grincer la dernière marche, des pas furtifs s’enfuirent au fond du corridor sans qu’il ne pût capter un court instant la petite ombre glissant sur le planché changé en onde écarlate. Imperceptiblement, une porte s’ouvrit pour se refermer tout aussitôt. Le clapotement de ses pas, tandis qu’il approchait lentement, le tendit davantage. D’un tour de main, il fit céder la poignée sans bruit et laissa le vente, hurlant furieusement à présent dans chaque recoin de la bâtisse, battre son visage.

Seule, trônant au fond de la pièce noire, une armoire à disparaître lui fit rencontrer son propre reflet. Il lui sembla, un instant, que ce double spectral le jaugeait à mesure de sa progression silencieuse, scrutant le premier faux pas, la première bavure, pour évanouir dans le noir. 

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il détacha son regard de sa propre image et fit sauter la serrure. 

Seule, trônant au fond de la pièce noire, une armoire à disparaître lui fit rencontrer son propre reflet. Il lui sembla, un instant, que ce double spectral le jaugeait à mesure de sa progression silencieuse, scrutant le premier faux pas, la première bavure, pour évanouir dans le noir.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il détacha son regard de sa propre image et fit sauter la serrure.

Il vit alors, pelotonné sur lui même, les bras enroulés autour des genoux serrés, un être minuscule qui le fixait. Découvert.

“Sors de là” murmura t-il, et il s’étonna de la fermeté de sa voix.

La chose ne bougea pas. Seul son menton apparut de sous l’écharpe filandreuse pour révéler au halo de lumière des joues et des lèvres rougeâtres. Un de ces baisers sanglants pour d’ultimes adieux. Ca ne parlait pas, ne gémissait point, ne pleurait encore moins. Ca se contentait de scruter deux yeux bruns pour s’y accrocher avec force en serrant, pas petites pressions irrégulières, ses genoux grelottant comme des osselets.

Graves, dans un soupir, sentit finalement ses jambes plier sous lui; l’épreuve des derniers jours l’avait électrisé; la fatigue s’abattait à présent lourdement sur sur ses épaules. Une étrange amertume s’était emparée de lui. Tuer la dernière âme de cette nuit devenait une tâche bien pénible pour celui qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, s’était laissé porter par l’effervescence maligne du carnage. Ce délire passager s’était alors transformé en torpeur sourde pour ne le plus quitter.

Il abaissa la pointe de sa baguette, inclina sa tête sur le côté et tendit ses doigts gantés vers la forme recroquevillée:

“N’ais pas peur, pas de moi.”

Quelle assurance avait-elle de ces propos soufflés dans l’ombre? Que signifiait tout ceci? Que comprendre de ces yeux contrits et brillants? 

Pourtant, trois doigts accrochèrent la manche du sorcier et s’y refermèrent fermement.


End file.
